


Beth x Rio | Daddies Playdate |

by XBohosoulX



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBohosoulX/pseuds/XBohosoulX
Summary: Set after 2 x 1. Rio & Beth have a steamy argument at their kids school game. Beth invites Rio over for a playdate to discuss business things quickly get steamy... Chapters 2/2





	1. Daddies Playdate

'' Mommy I can't find my bag? '' Emma pulled Beth out of her thoughts as she came running towards her with a question. Placing her coffee down on the table Beth spoke in her softest voice '' It's in the car, go see if you're sister is ready we leave in five minutes, we can't be late to your brothers game. '' Beth handed Kenny his lunch before making her way into her room to grab her jacket as she did her eyes went to the little white bag that held a gun in it. The sight and taught of it twisting something deep in her stomach. Sighing she shook her head, grabbing her jacket and purse she made her way out. She had to be at Danny's football game and didn't want to be late, with everything that happened with Dean lately she refused to let them down. Walking past Dean who was set up in the living room she offered a forced smile '' You need anything before I go? '' Deans eyes didn't move off off the TV, he was ignoring her now. '' Call me if you want anything, breakfast is out. '' Beth wanted to sigh, roll her eyes and storm out but she didn't. She hated it, she really did. He lied and let her down time after time and made her feel like crap but he was the father of her kids and the fact that she almost had to explain to them how daddy died...Dean didn't deserve that and her children certainly didn't. She was afraid of him, what he might do. Beth didn't trust Dean, not at all he'd proven to her himself she couldn't trust him and that made him dangerious.

Beth arrived at the school right on time. She closed the door after Emma and Jenny were out and smiled a small smile as they ran off towards their friends. Beth walked towards the gym, offering the other mothers a small smile, all eyes were on her. Not only was she the talk of the PTA meetings due to her and Deans original issues with him cheating, but word traveled fast that he was shot. Holding her head high Beth was replying to a text from Ruby who was still freaking out about their newest situation. Killing a man, even a man as shitty as Boomer... Beth sighed, she had to figure this out, give Rio back his gun and tell him to go to hell thinking he gets to boss them around anymore. Beth ran through her contacts and her finger hovering over Rios name in her phone. She hesitated for a second, she had to do this and the sooner the better if Boomer was talking to the feds, which apparently he was according to Rio which as crazy as it was she trusted. Tapping on his name she started typing her text.

Beth : We need to talk. ASAP. Tonight.

Pressing send, reading it over, Beth was about to place her phone back into her purse when it buzzed, her eyes widening and stomach tightening as Rios name popped up. He replied.

Rio : Why wait?

Beths eyebrows pushed together as his reply confused her, her fingers began typing a reply when she felt a presence beside her. '' You take care of our problem? '' Rios voice was cool yet stern. His eyes matched his tone, his lips twisted up into a small grin likely enjoying the surprise that was written all over Beth's face. She was frozen for a second, what was he doing here? At her sons game? Beth pushed him back towards the gym door, not wanting her kids to see him, bad enough Kenny had questioned her on who he was.

'' You can't be here?! '' Beths voice was serious, her eyes glared at him. Rios expression didn't break, he was as calm and collected as ever. '' My kids are here, ''

Rio licked his lower lip nodding '' Yeah, me to mamma. '' Beth watched as Rios eyes looked behind her as his son ran towards them. The sight of him still shocked Beth. Rio was a father? It still hadn't sunk in, his son couldn't look more like him if he tried, he even had his deep brown eyes.

'' Daddy! Come on, you gotta see me play. '' Rio switched, a light formed in his eyes as he keeled down greeting his son. His tone sweetening and softening, she wasn't sure he was capable of sounding so soft.

'' I know pops, I promise I'll be in in a few minutes, Daddy just talking to his friend for minute. '' Marcus's eyes looked at Beth and the smile he gave her made Beth smile, her eyes were still full of surprise.

'' You don't look like Daddy's other friends- '' Beth was about to respond when Emma came running over towards them. Emma spoke directly to Marcus, she hadn't seen him before so this surprised Beth. Her daughter seemed familiar with him '' Hey Marcus, '' The kids passed small talk. Beth watched them, their words not settling in her ears as they conversed. Marcus was his name, Rio had a life she didn't expect. Beth now noticed he seemed to be here alone, she was sure the kid had a mother, another thing she never considered with Rio. She felt a strange feeling wash over her... Did that bother her?...no...? Maybe.

'' Mommy can I go with Marcus? '' Beth was pulled from her thoughts... Did she want her kids mixing with Rios? It looked like they were familiar and they went to the same school. Beth nodded with a smile. The two kids ran off towards a group of kids Beth knew some of the ones Marcus chatted with, they were a year older than Emma. That would explain how Emma was familiar with the boy.

Beth turned back to Rio to find his eyes burning looking over her face. Daddy Rio was gone and Gang Rio was back, he really had compartmentalizing down. '' If this is one of your games it isn't okay. '' Rio looked annoyed instantly and it showed in his tone.

'' My kid goes to school here. I ain't in the game of bringing kids into business darling. ''

Beth shook her head and let out a fake laugh '' But taking a father away from his kids, that's okay? You almost left my kids without a dad '' she spat back, her tone matching his and instead of growing angrier he looked her dead in the eye. Tilting his head to the side, his tone was colder.

'' I know the feeling. '' Beth felt the pang of guilt? For Marcus. Rio had a point, that caught her off guard.

Beth's tone was defensive because she was, '' I have kids, I don't want them growing up without a father. ''

Rio moved closer towards her, causing Beth to walk backwards, there had been little space inbetween them as it was. He stopped inches from her when her back was against the door and his tone was low, angry and cold but confident. His cool brown eyes staring into hers '' Oh, same here sweetheart. '' His words were so clear and sharp they could of cut through her. They were in the same boat, they both had something to fight for.

Beth and Rio just stood inches from one another looking into each others eyes. It felt like forever. Beth broke the silence '' Why haven't I noticed you picking him up? ''

Rio cooled down a bit '' His mom deals with the school stuff, I get him after school when it's my time. ''

Interested and puzzled Beth spoke before thinking '' Your time? ''

Rio narrowed his eyes but answered her back '' She gets him two weeks, I get him two weeks. She deals with bake sales I deal with funds...'' Beth nodded slowly, he was a single dad? This eased Beth earlier discomfort with his relationship status. She hated that it bothered her. '' Come on. '' Pushing back from her he opened the Gym door for her, Beth could hear the game starting. Pulling herself together she eased her breathing and walked through the door. She could feel Rio by her side, next to that she could feel the other moms watching her and eyeing up Rio. Rio Placed his hand on her lower back, it startled Beth and she knew by the small grin that formed on his lips he caught on. His hand lead her towards seats far enough away from the other parents so they could talk she guessed. Beth sat down and eyed Rio as he sat beside her, his eyes going to Marcus and his grin turning to a smile. Watching him Beth felt so many feelings wash through her. He clearly adored his son, she didn't know why this surprised her so much? Maybe because he killed people, she knew he must have he would of killed her. He done bad things to whoever stood in his way. Out of the back of her mind a small voice roared his head ' Don't you to? ' Beth eyes went to Danny who was playing on the same team as Rio's son, to the rest of her babies. In that moment she realized she was deep in this, just as deep as Rio in many ways and right now she would do anything for her babies. She'd do anything to make sure she never had to leave them. Just like Rio? She had no idea what kind of people he worked with? What kind of people he had to deal with... She didn't want to defend him... what was she doing? Trying to understand this man who she'd considered to be selfish and self serving in his job. He had someone he cared for, just like her. All Beth knew was right now Boomer was threatening them, what was she going to do about that? He was trying to take her from her babies...

Beth slowly turned to Rio to see him watching her closely. His face soft but smug, she rolled her eyes and his smug smile widened. '' You ladies take care of our problem? '' His tone was cocky, sweetly devilish.

'' We can't do it. You'll have to find someone else. '' Rio chuckled.

'' Nah. '' He shook his head, smile fading slightly '' What did I tell you about cleaning up your own messes? ''

'' You don't tell us what to do anymore. We don't work for you anymore. '' Beth said, head high she spoke with confidence.

'' We in this together now darling. I go down, you come down with me. Time to get those pretty hands dirty. ''

Rios eyes darkened. They bickered like this back and forth for the remainder of the game. In conclusion it was Beth refusing and Rio continuing to challenge her. They settled nothing. The game bell rang and Beth jumped. Marcus & Danny came running over all smiles, Beth noticed their team won. Rio clapped his hands together and looked impressed '' We got some winners on our hands here. You guys trashed em. '' Marcus laughed and high fived Rio.

'' Mom can Marcus and some of the team come to our house later. '' Beth felt all the eyes going to her, she didn't need to look at Rio to feel his smug look.

Beth nodded '' Sounds great hunny. We still need to discuss things...' She eyed Rio who looked amused.

'' Hmmmm. '' Rio shook his head slowly standing up '' We'll be by later, Marcus whatta you say? ''

Marcus looked at Beth '' Thank you. '' She felt her heart strings being pulled.

Beth pulled the cookies out of the oven. Taking one into her mouth as she finished ordering the Pizzas on the phone. The door was left open and parents came and went dropping their kids off. Thank god Dean had doctors appointments today to check his gunshot wound. Out of nowhere it seemed Marcus came running up to Beth with a pink rose in hand. Beth coked down the rest of her cookie as Rio approached her seconds behind his son. Marcus spoke confidently just like his dad '' I got Emma a present! Daddy said the pink one was better. '' Beth wasn't sure where it came from but she found herself laughing, maybe at how adorable it all was. Beth kneeled down, really looking the boy over.

'' That's very sweet of you, lucky for you she loves pink! '' Beth had her sweetest tone. '' Why don't you run out the yard and find her. Here '' Beth handed him one of the cookies that had icing to match the teams colours. Taking it he ran off saying thank you as he did. Beth smiled watching him, he smoothly ran up to Emma handing her the rose which she took and smiled. It dawned on Beth it was the first time a boy gave her a flower. Turning to Rio she forced her smile to fade '' Pink for a girl? The rose? ''

Rio looked smug as usual when he was amused by something Beth couldn't see. '' I figured she liked pink seeing as it takes up most of her room, noticed it when dropping my boy off here. '' She didn't find it funny or maybe she did? But she let out a small short laugh. The whole scene just was something she couldn't make up. Her amusement took Rio by surprise. He bounced back quickly. '' So, what you wanna talk about? Please tell me its about how you are gonna deal with our problem. ''

Rubbing her hands together she beckoned him to follow her as she made her way towards her bedroom, he was on her heels. Grabbing the bag that was by her dresser she turned and was stunned to find him right behind her, almost bumping into him she stepped back gaining back her confidence and handed out the bag to him. '' No. '' Rio was losing his patience on the matter. He was grinning but she could tell he had a shorter fuse on this matter now.

'' You really gonna let us all go down cause you afraid to deal with your mess. You want this life, here you go darling. '' He pushed the bag that held the gun back towards her, his tone was devilishly seductive she forced the gun back towards him and instantly he grabbed the bag throwing it on her bed. '' I ain't babysitting you bitches anymore. Get it done. '' His tone was sharp, not to be messed with, or challenged.

Beth shook her head '' We can't do it, I can't '' Her eyes softened, both were silent for a few seconds. Rio closed what little space was between them '' You can, you will. You need him gone as much as I do. We in this together now, remember? '' She froze as she felt his fingers brushing a strand of her hair behind her left ear, her breathing became slightly uneven. Their eyes locked onto one another's. Rios hand ran down her cheek, beth didn't move. Like a switch he was so soft, gentle. She could feel his hot breath against her lips as he closed the space between them, as soft as he had been his kiss was roughly passionate, he wanted her desperately, Beth hadn't felt anything like this is so long. While it took her a few seconds to react she did. She met his lips with her own, equally rough and passionate, their tongues teasing each other, Beth's arm wrapped over his shoulder pulling him closer against her body, as close as he could be, as she did she felt rios hands slid down her back grabbing her ass, she felt her back being pushed against her dresser, the sound of pictures being knocked over. She didn't care, she was right where she wanted to be right now. She felt sexy, wanted a feeling she missed. Rios hand ran down one of her thighs over her jeans. He brought one of her legs around his waist causing beth to moan into their kiss as her hips pressed against his she could feel how hard he was for her. She wanted him, all of him. She didn't care if it was wrong she knew exactly what she wanted. Her nails dig into his collar. Their lips never parted, neither dared break it. Beths free hand ran over his chest, Rios fingers moved from her thigh up side her t-shirt along her back his cool couch set her skin on fire and he couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip. Rios lips moved roughly down her jaw, tilting her head back, pressing her hips against his teasing him more, not that he needed it, having Rio turned on and out of control did something wild to her, it made her feel unbelievably sexy. His lips continued over her breasts that were exposed in her V-neck shirt. Beths eyes fluttered open, glancing towards the door she jumped pushing Rio back as her eyes landed on a very disapproving mom holding a tray of cookies. Rio gave her a look that looked more animalistic than it did human. '' Chantel, Hi. '' Beth was breathless, her cheeks flushed, Rio glanced at the woman for a split second before turning his attention back to Beth. His annoyance at them being interrupted was clear as daylight.

The mom in the doorway eyed them both, judging them both she spoke after a few seconds. '' Beth... I baked some cookies, I thought maybe they might make dean feel better after his accident...'' Her eyes ran Rio up and down. Beth felt like she had been punched in the stomach, if that woman knew half of what Dean done, maybe she'd rethink baking those cookies. Beth Ran her hands over her shirt and hair straightening herself out. She noticed Rios eye roll matching his grin.

Beth walked towards the woman taking the tray of cookies from her. '' You can pick Jessie up at six. '' Beth looked the woman in the eyes, her tone still slightly breathless but more confident. She felt Rios hand on her ass as he slipped past them offering the woman who'd interrupted them a fake smile before making his way towards the kitchen. The woman eyed them both one more time before leaving and Beth could hear them all talking about her already, but she didn't care. Her eyes darted to Rio who just reached the kitchen. She let out a deep breath, smiling. Her entire body still tingling from his touch, she could still taste his lips on hers.

Tray of cookies in hand she made her way towards him.


	2. Mommys Playdate

Tray of cookies in hand she made her way towards him.

Rio stood behind her kitchen counter, devilish, wild dark brown eyes on her as she closed the distance between them. Beth's face was unreadable, her mind was racing. Looking at this man infront of her, it seemed crazy her attraction to him, and she is attracted to him, way more than she wanted to think. In one world it seemed crazy in another not at all. He made her feel like she could do anything, he showed her that she didn't need a man to protect her or do things for her. Rio had always treated her like a boss, something she'd never felt. She'd always been sweet, dependable mommy which she liked or at least she used to, or at least she used to think she liked it. Now she knew better. Now right or wrong she couldn't deny she loved seeing Rios eyes run along her body, having him need her like he did in her room, having him challenge her and respect her. Rio wasn't exactly grinning or letting a smug smile form on his lips, but he had some cocky vibe to his expression.

Setting the tray down Beth locked her bright blue eyes onto his much darker ones. Both sood opposite each other, the counter inbetween them, something Beth was thankful for she wanted him, every bit as much as he wanted her. Both stood looking into each others eyes, neither speaking just mirroring each other as both almost came to terms with the new shift in their relationship. One that managed to turn her on more than scare her and the look in Rios eyes made it clear that he had nothing but positive feelings about this new shift. Rio could tell her mind was flustered, after a minute like this Rio grinned and let out a small cocky chuckle to himself. A small smile forced its way to Beth's lips which she tried miserably to hide. Rios phone buzzed and broke their focus on each other, Rios eyes darkened as he looked to his phone, she watched him glance out to the backyard his eyes landing on Marcus before answering it and walking towards the front door. Beth knew by the change it was business. She focused her attention on the snacks that covered the counter, placing things in a neater order her eyes briefly looking up at Rio who had regained his not to be messed with stance, eyes dark but no longer with lust with something sinister, her attention abruptly being turned to the voice she heard getting closer and closer towards her. Looking towards it she was surprised to see Marcus running towards her. The sight of this kid just surprised her. He really had his father's looks, even confidence. '' Where's my Daddy? '' Beth smiled to him warmly and replied softly.

'' He's on the phone, do you want to help me taste these cookies until he's ready? '' She held up two different types of cookies and smiled wider as Marcus nodded smiling brightly. '' Sit up here and you can try this one first. '' Beth helped him up on the counter stool placed a chocolate chip cookie in front of him.

'' It's chocolate chip. ''

Beth laughed '' It is! '' she encouraged.

'' Are you and my daddy friends? I've never seen you before? ''

Beth felt stumped, friends wouldn't be a word she'd use to describe them, but she wasn't sure a kid could grasp her describing their relationship for an hour, she wasn't even sure she had a description for it. She nodded placing a cookie in her mouth. '' Yeah, we're new friends, really new. ''

'' Do you like him? '' Marcus asked as he grabbed one of the cookies that had a layer of blue icing.

Beth leaned against the counter and once again felt lost for words, just like his dad he knew how to leave her uncomfortably looking for answers. '' I.. am. Well of course, friends like each other. ''

Marcus looked like he was about to ask another question that made her uncomfortable but both their attention was taken by Rio who walked up behind Marcus placing his hands on his shoulders. '' Come on pops, we gotta go. Daddy's gotta work. ''

Marcus turned to Rio as he grabbed another cookie '' But we're I'm helping with the cookies, you said you didn't have work today? ''

Rio was much softer now, once again handling all sides of his life smoothly, '' You're right, but if I deal with it down, I got less to do tomorrow, and you know what that means? '' They both shared a look for a second before Marcus threw his hands in the air.

'' Football! '' His reaction made her smile widen. Even more so when she heard Rios almost sweet laugh, Marcus jumped down and turned to beth '' Thank you. '' She placed some cookies in a ziplock bag and handed them to him.

'' Thank you for the help, you really saved me. '' Beth looked the boy over once more, when she looked up she noticed, Rios eyes going over her. As marcus ran off ahead of him, Rio spoke as he backed up from Beth.

'' I'll be back later. '' He said smoothly, his smooth, sexy cocky demeanor returning. Beth raised her eyebrows looking confused, it made his grin widen.

'' Why? ''

'' To finish what we started? '' His eyes ran over her one more time and before Beth could reply he was gone out the door after Marcus. Beth felt her heart racing and cheeks flush at once. What was she doing?

Beth spent most of her evening in thinking about Rio. This man who she had been frightened of, intimidated by was making her feel like the sexiest woman alive. It had been months, a year? Since she and Dean did anything more than kiss, even those at been limited before everything broke down. Dean who was spending the night in hospital having his wound checked after the same said man shot him. Beth felt a small bang of guilt and them remembered how she felt when he touched her, kissed her, her skin still felt electric from his touch. He was the only person who made her believe she could be something else, something more. She knew he wasn't a good guy, but he made her feel good, and if she was honest she wasn't sure who she was becoming. Beth stepped out of the shower and began drying off, she let her hair down from where it had been tied up away from the water, her curls bouncing back into place. Seeing Rio with his son although she knew very little showed her a new side of him, his kid was sweet and he was sweet with him, certainly made him appear less selfish which she'd originally placed him as.

Beth checked her phone, it was 12:00 am. She was expecting a text from him any minute. Did she want this? Yes. She wanted him, she was attracted to him, he continues to make her feel crazy inside and she enjoyed him. Beth buttoned up her black silk pajamas which matched her long Pajama bottoms. Walking out of her room she made her way towards the kitchen. Pouring herself a large glass of wine as she let out a deep breath. Everything was so crazy lately and part of her loved it, she felt powerful and that made her feel sexy, Rio was another thing that made her feel sexy, so sexy. A small grin appeared on her lips before she took a large sip on wine. A soft knocking at her back door made her jump, she could see Rio through the blinds. Walking towards the door she opened it to find him standing there looking cocky and confident as ever. As he walked towards her she walked back, he shut the door behind him without looking at it. His eyes ran over Beth an amused smile briefly taking place of his cocky smirk which she found annoyingly sexy. Once the door was closed Beth stopped walking backwards, standing confidently as she looked up at him, he approached her stopping a few inches from her, his hand going up to her cheek just like it had earlier. Beth leaned into his touch this time, not letting her eyes leave his. '' You're late. '' Beth managed to get her words out although right now she struggled to think about anything other than what she wanted to do to him.

'' You want me to go? '' They both knew the answer to that one, she almost found his grin contagious. All she wanted was him, she she decided to take it. Closing the distance between them it was her turn now, she pressed her lips roughly to his, and straight away they were all hands and kisses and heavy breathing again. Both focused on getting to the bedroom, once inside her room, Beth kicked the door closed behind them, pressing Rio against the dresser where he'd pinned her earlier. Rio let out what sounded like an amused and playful groan of approval inbetween kisses as Beth let her dominant side out, which she'd never played with before. Beths fingers worked on quickly unbuttoning his shirt, when she had it undone he assisted her in throwing it to the floor, breaking their kiss slightly as she took in the sight of him, from day one she knew he was extremely attractive but the sight of him shirtless made her even hotter all over. She ran her hand over each of his defined muscles, as she did he grabbed her hips walking her backwards towards the bed he wanted his turn now, Beth met his eyes to see him looking at her with that dark devilish but admiring stare. She wanted him inside her right now. Rios lips met hers, a little softer this time, just as passionately but softer, undoing her shirt his lips started going down her neck, she tasted just as good as he'd imagined, she was intoxicating to him. Each button that was undone revealed a new place for his lips to explore, pushing the soft silk off her soft pale skin, his eyes taking in the beauty of her curves, his eyes darkened with lust, his right hand went along her waist, his free hand cupping one of her breasts earning him a sweet moan from her lips which made his cock even harder for her. He softly pinched her nipple between his fingers, his lips meeting hers roughly as his fingers pinched harder around her nipple she moaned louder. Beth's arm wrapped around his shoulders, her breasts pushing against his chest as they kissed, roughly, passionately. Her hands now slid down his abs, her fingers slipping inside his belt undoing it, the twitch of a grin she felt against her lips turned her on even more, she could feel inbetween her legs get hotter and hotter by the minute. Once his belt was open she undone the button to his dark jeans and then undoing his zipper, her hands slid inside her fingers sliding down along his hard cock, she felt so sexy, powerful knowing she had this effect on him. She grabbed his large cock moaning softly into his hot hard kisses teasingly. Rios fingers pinched her nipples harder causing her to yelp in pleasure. Both intended on teasing and fighting for dominance. Her fingers ran up and down his cock, she knew exactly where she wanted him. '' Elizabeth '' his low, devil like tone sent chills down her spine, her body ached for him she couldn't resist it anymore.

Beth took his hands in hers bringing them to her pajama bottoms. Rio pushed her down onto the bed, he was so confident in kicking his clothes to the side, she was sure she had the hottest man possible between her legs right now. Rio grabbed her bottoms off, beth instinctively closing her legs which Rio had no time for, he moved himself firmly between her legs, his lips planting kisses on her thigh, she smiled her hand running over his hair. His teeth grazed along her thigh making her shift impatiently, she could feel the heat between her legs growing, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this turned on, the last time she'd been handled so well. Shifting even more under the pressure his teeth put on her soft skin, his hands running over the curves he enjoyed so much, her body froze as she felt his hot tongue slide over her swollen wet clit causing her to moan much louder than she expected to, almost embarrassingly so. Beths fingers grabbed at her pillowcase, biting down on her lower lip as his tongue moved smoothly and knowingly over her swollen clit, she tasted just as sweetly as he'd imagined she would. It had been so long since she'd had been pleased first and without asking. Spreading her legs wider making room for him and all his skilled moves, his tongue slowly teasingly flicked over her clit giving her body exactly what she needed. He knew every button to push, every spot to lick, his teasing of her clit continued with soft sucking motions, his tongue continuing the sweet teasing pleasure. It didn't take much more of this before she felt herself exploding quickly into an intense orgasm, her back arching as pleasure washed over her entire body, his tongue putting extra pressure on her clit prolonging her orgasm the sounds of her moaning his name and crying out in pleasure encouraging him.

Beth's body tingled, she vaguely recognized his kisses up along her stomach, inbetween her breasts, his lips lingering on her breasts, his hands lightly pinning her hands above her head, this move bringing her attention back to reality, to this man who made her feel so amazing she'd forgotten so much of why this was a bad idea. She met his eyes for a few seconds before they both resumed kissing, she was finding it so easy to get lost in his kisses, she grinned as she tried to free her hands and his grip on them tightened, her teeth biting softly down on his lower lip they both grinned enjoying each others body. Beth wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him against her as she did he pushed his hard cock inside her tight cunt, she was so the feeling of her hot dripping wet cunt tighten around him he growled against her lips at the feeling. She drove him fucking wild and he needed her. He pinned her hands firmly above her head, her fingers laced around his as he pushed harder inside her, both of them moaning together in pure pleasure as he filled her. There lips only parted to moan and curse as he upped his rhythm, his hips meeting hers faster and harder with each deep thrust. Beth could feel her body building to her second orgasm, the feeling of him inside her was amazing, perfect, her body had pleasure running all over her. Beths hips met his as he filled her thrust after thrust, she begged for him to fuck her harder and harder and each time he did. He fucked her harder and harder until neither of them could stand it anymore and between hot rough kisses they both came hard. Rio growled her name as his cock filled her with his cum, her pussy tightening around him as she exploded into her own orgasm. Their hot sweaty bodys pressed together fitting perfectly together.

Rio had his arm wrapped loosely around Beth, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder. Both their breathing was calmer now, both utterly and totally satisfied. Beth's fingers mindlessly tracing along his muscles. Her eyes drifter to the white bag that held the gun he wanted them to kill Boomer with... She didn't want to lose this life, she definitely didn't want to lose her babies. Rios fingers were lost in her now messy curls. Beth looked up at him from where she was laying, the movement making his deep brown eyes which had his usual calm and collected gaze in them lock onto hers. Beth spoke almost to sweetly. '' If...and I mean If we were to deal with Boomer. What exactly would the ... cleanest way be? '' Rios lips twisted into an impressed and surprised yet cocky smile as his eyebrows raised as he turned onto his side, his body pressing tightly to hers, his eyes running over her expression. He let out a devilishly seductive chuckle that made her feel hot and uneasy at the same time, yet she couldn't help but return the passionate kiss that followed it.

The end.


End file.
